


【底特律:變人｜神父惡魔AU｜柯爾康】God will not see.(PWP)

by blonly801



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, 人外, 神父惡魔AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊漢康前提柯爾康注意＊強暴描寫注意＊神父漢克、惡魔康納、狼人柯爾設定一切的起因都是ㄕㄕ寫的神父惡魔漢康文，跟S妄想著想看狼人柯爾把康納這樣那樣的畫面，鬼神差使下我跟S就互嗆著要一起來寫/畫柯爾康...於是充滿的性癖的文就這麼誕生了而這我的尿性來說應該會拖到10月中都不一定寫得完，但是眼看S已經在今天交作業，說什麼都要把他趕出來...ㄕㄕ強大的原作及設定（https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134329）S驚心動魄的美圖（https://www.plurk.com/p/mz2sas）





	【底特律:變人｜神父惡魔AU｜柯爾康】God will not see.(PWP)

 

　　今天的天氣一直都是灰濛濛一片、看不見太陽。

　　但這對無所事事的漢克而言反而是件好事，這幾個月下來除了偶爾有幾隻迷路的惡魔不小心跑到這個窮鄉僻壤的廢棄教堂外沒發生什麼大事，神父成天懶洋洋地躺在隨意搭建的躺椅上打瞌睡，一旁是他穿著一襲莊嚴白色長袍的天使正低頭翻閱手上的書本。

　　漢克忍不住瞇起眼多看了美麗的天使幾秒，只有他知道這一身白袍底下有著多麼不知羞恥的情色皮衣，每日每夜總是想盡辦法挑逗自己、從自己身上榨取續命的體液。

　　發覺到身旁的人毫不掩飾的螫人視線，康納原本面無表情的臉上露出一道促狹的笑容，他伸出惡魔獨有的分岔舌頭煽情的舔拭自己無血色的上唇，還不忘向神父拋出一個媚眼。

　　「你這—」經不起激的漢克從躺椅上跳起來想給他的好色天使一點顏色瞧瞧，突然前方的樹林傳來「沙沙沙」的移動聲讓兩人都停下手上的動作轉頭看向搖晃不止的樹叢。

　　康納靈敏的鼻子已經聞到伴隨不速之客而來的血腥味，他皺起眉頭擋在漢克身前做好戰鬥的準備，原本收在背後的翅膀此時完全張開，潔白的羽翼像一面巨大的屏障擋在漢克面前，「漢克請您後退一點，這個味道我有印象，只是有些奇怪。」

　　「你以為我是需要被保護的小姑娘啊？」不滿被這對漂亮的翅膀遮住自己的視線，漢克掏出左輪手槍後不甘示弱地擠開康納跑到前頭去。

 

　　就在這時，樹林裡的人也跟著踉蹌的滾了出來。

　　那是個有著淡金色頭髮、滿身是傷的男人，破損不堪的衣服只能勉強蔽體，止不住的鮮血從傷口不斷湧出灑落在地面。

　　漢克見狀，不管康納的警告固執的跑向那人身邊想攙扶他起來，「你以為我是白癡嗎？只有人類會流紅色的血，不快幫他可是會死人的！」

　　原本虛弱不堪的男人一聽到神父的聲音馬上抬起頭驚訝地望著對方，此時與男人四目相對的漢克表情瞬間大變，互相對望的兩人有著神似的臉孔只是其中一人少了歲月痕跡，一人受盡人生滄桑。漢克不顧那人滿身是血，激動的撲上去抱住對方，忍不住老淚縱橫的哽咽道：「柯爾……柯爾……我的兒子啊……」

　　被喚作柯爾的男人也回擁著漢克一把鼻涕一把眼淚地說：「爸爸！我好想你……我終於從那該死的地方逃出來了嗚嗚—」

 

　　默默站在後方看著父子兩人相認的康納疑惑的歪著頭，額上的光圈閃爍著不解的黃燈，他明明親眼看見柯爾被教會的人改造成致命的仿生狼人，難道教會已經衰落到連一隻狼人都關不住了？

　　就在康納思考著無解的問題時，面向自己的柯爾突然抬起頭用毫無感情的表情看著自己，與方才抱著父親大哭的模樣判若兩人，少見的異色瞳閃爍著與漢克相同的藍眼及不祥的金眼，他看著柯爾蠕動著嘴用唇形對自己說著：「找．到．你．了．RK800。」

　　「漢克！！！」

　　瞬間意會到一切的康納振翅飛到漢克身旁，他一把抓住神父破舊的長袍把人向後方扔過去，原本還抱著漢克、滿身是傷的柯爾也在同一時間跳起來撲向康納，一白一黃的身影在地上扭打了起來。

　　被康納摔得暈頭轉向的漢克還沒搞懂到底發生什麼事，只看到柯爾本來就略顯壯碩的身形變得越來越大，原本俐落的短髮也逐漸變長、朝著背脊蔓延過去，頭頂上甚至還立起了一對金色的獸耳，但柯爾的表情也逐漸變的瘋狂、嗜血，他張牙舞爪的不斷向康納揮出致命的利爪，漢克甚至能聽到指甲畫破空氣的風切聲。

 

　　他的孩子不但成了怪物還想置他的天使於死地。

 

　　「天殺的！柯爾你真的變成狼人了嗎？快停手啊！」漢克掏槍對著柯爾示威的喊道，但他根本無法扣下扳機，再怎麼說那都是他的親生血肉，即使他已經不是人類，「康納回來！先別打了，我們撤退！」

　　聽到漢克的指令後康納一腳踢開狼人的爪擊轉身往漢克飛去，但柯爾的速度比他還快，他用力扯住康納潔白的羽翼將人拉了回來，瞬間失去動力的康納被狠狠的摔在地上一時之間無法動彈。

　　「康納！」漢克著急的提槍想過去幫忙，但康納對著神父大吼了一聲：「請別過來！」後再度從地上跳起飛上空中，當他重新落地時已經轉變成惡魔的姿態，原本淡漠的表情也變得狂妄且邪魅，僅能蔽體的緊身皮衣緊貼在小麥色的肌膚上，他靈巧的閃過狼人毫無章法的攻擊後從空氣中召喚出一把漆黑的手槍，瞄準著柯爾無防備的腦門隨時要扣下扳機。

　　「康納！拜託不要！」神父下意識的向天使祈求著，即使柯爾現在是野獸的姿態，漢克還是不忍心看到兒子受到傷害，即使他的伙伴可能因此而受傷。

 

　　漢克的命令與自己的系統判斷產生矛盾使康納愣了一秒，但也因為這瞬間的遲疑讓狼人抓到惡魔的破綻，他一把掐住康納纖細的頸項將人壓制在地，喉頭不斷傳出咕嚕嚕的野獸低吼聲，他湊近康納耳邊用沙啞的聲音說著：「抓到你了吧……該死的惡魔……」

　　「唔……主……主人……」就算身為仿生惡魔的康納對痛覺的反應比較遲鈍，但狼人強而有力的爪子仍讓康納發出痛苦的呻吟，柯爾的左手壓著惡魔不安分的赤色薄翼，他瞇起眼睛露出不懷好意的笑容後只聽到「喀」一聲，伴隨著康納嘶啞的哀號聲及更加激烈的掙扎，柯爾示威性的把扯下的斷翼隨意丟棄到漢克面前。

　　「柯爾！你他媽都做了什麼！」怒不可遏的漢克不顧自己只是個脆弱無力的人類，縱身跳上狼人的背後用手臂勒住對方的脖子想替康納製造逃走的機會，不過柯爾完全不把漢克放在眼裡，他的眼中只有壓在身下因疼痛而忍不住哭泣的假天使。

　　「主教說只要……抓到惡魔……能讓我變回人類……」柯爾用因變異而略顯遲鈍的嘴緩緩說著，他低頭嗅著惡魔頸項間散發出的誘人香氣，他忍不住伸出沾滿黏膩唾液的舌頭品嘗起康納臉上的淚水，「哈啊—難怪……爸爸會對你……著迷……這不是……很美味嗎？」

 

　　「夠了柯爾！再不放開康納，別怪我開槍！」眼看自己的花拳繡腿根本沒有起到任何效果，逼不得已的情況下漢克掏槍指著狼人的太陽穴威脅道：「現在就給我離開康納！」

　　「爸、爸……礙事。」被身上人類的大呼小叫搞的煩躁不已，強壯的狼人伸手將背上的人類扯了下來，被拎在空中的漢克無助的踢動雙腳掙扎著，「他媽的放我下來！柯爾你—？」

　　一撇狼人扭曲面孔的漢克發現對方與自己相同顏色的藍色眼珠正不停的流下透亮的淚水，那清澈的水藍色眼眸似乎還囚禁著柯爾殘存的人性，但漢克還來不及說些什麼眼前的景色忽然模糊一遍。

　　伴隨著脫口而出的大叫，漢克被狼人扔了出去直到背部撞上林邊的樹木才停了下來，過強的撞擊力道像把肺裡的空氣擠出來般令神父痛苦的只能發出嘶啞的哀嚎。倒在地上的漢克掙扎著想撐起身體，但當他發現自己的左臂呈現不自然的角度無力的垂在一旁時，瞬間衝上腦門的劇烈疼痛讓漢克昏了過去。

　　「主人！主人！」親眼目睹與自己訂下契約的神父被狼人無情傷害，一瞬間眼前全是「保護契約者」的最高指令艷紅的閃爍著，康納不顧機體受損的警告發了瘋似的在狼人身下不停掙扎要逃脫束縛，他操起聖槍對著柯爾的臉連開三槍，但對方輕而易舉的用手接下聖槍擊出的銀彈，他炫耀般的展示毫髮無傷地手掌並將子彈捏扁後隨意丟棄，柯爾扭曲著變形的嘴巴露出難看的笑容道：「你以為……銀彈殺得了我……嗎？」

 

　　被教會改造成仿生狼人的柯爾兼具狼人的力量及人類的智慧，他已經成為兩者皆非的存在，不使用特殊的方式是無法打敗強大的仿生狼人。

　　意識到這點的康納面對柯爾這種資料庫內毫無記載的存在，突然感受到程式無法解釋的無力感，他不知道該怎麼保護自己的主人，也不曉得對方抓住他的目的到底是什麼。

　　「你的目的到底是什麼？」康納盯著柯爾持續哭泣的藍眼及毫無人性的金眼故作鎮定的質問狼人，他腦中不停計算著有什麼好方法可以帶著漢克脫離險境，在翅膀損毀的情況下也無法拉著人逃到空中，真的是一點辦法也沒有。

　　「你很快……就會知道了。」講話越來越順暢的狼人伸出舌頭一臉飢渴的舔著嘴唇，從嘴角流出的黏膩唾液滴落在康納光滑的肚皮上，讓他忍不住皺起眉頭。

　　「惡魔……淫蕩的惡魔……」柯爾含糊不清的碎念著康納聽不懂的話語，帶爪的粗壯手指刮搔著惡魔裸露的胸膛，他低下頭胡亂的舔弄對方胸前粉嫩的乳首，康納看著狼人的雙眼彎成不懷好意的笑容後，他瞬間理解這頭野獸想對他做什麼。

　　「不！」康納立刻蹬著腳想逃出柯爾的壓制，但對方大掌一抓，一手拉住惡魔頭上的犄角把人壓在原地，一手扶著不知何時已經充血挺立的碩大性器一顫一顫的靠近康納的臉。

　　「你不是很愛……吃肉棒嗎？嗯？」柯爾握著性器拍打著康納滑嫩的臉頰，把龜頭泌出的前液胡亂的塗在上頭，野獸的體液散發出的腥臭氣味竄入鼻腔刺激著惡魔的感官，但康納只是緊閉雙眼無視狼人下流的羞辱，「還裝清高？叫你把嘴張開……聽不懂嗎？」

 

　　柯爾跪在康納上方用膝蓋壓制對方雙手不讓他搗亂，接著握住血紅的犄角不讓人逃離自己的掌控，他用爪子強硬的掰開惡魔緊咬不放的小嘴後馬上將肉莖全數塞入康納口中，過長的性器塞滿康納的口腔直到喉頭，就算仿生惡魔不怕窒息仍有生物組件被過度撐開的不適。

　　得逞後的柯爾毫不猶豫的抱著康納的頭開始瘋狂挺腰，好似他現在只是在使用一個自瀆用的道具而不是肏一個人。

　　野獸獨有的腥羶味灌滿康納的嗅覺元件，他發覺自己的性愛組件為了保護身體機能不受損而強制啟動，即使康納十分抗拒柯爾的侵犯，口腔及後穴仍然開始分泌幫助性交的潤滑液。

　　「嗚……嗚……」

　　狼人毫不克制的肏幹康納的嘴，仗著自己強壯的肉體完全不在意惡魔口中銳利的犬齒是否會弄傷自己，他享受著熾熱的口腔及濕滑的唾液包裹住腫脹陰莖時的快感。每一次挺腰都把肉莖送進最深處幾乎像是要逼對方吞下自己一般，野獸的囊袋隨著身體擺動發出「啪啪啪」的肉體碰撞聲。

　　康納被強迫仰著頭吞吐碩大的性器，被推擠出來無法嚥下的唾液流的到處都是甚至沾濕了頭髮，舌頭被陰莖粗魯的來回輾壓著，康納在上頭嚐出與漢克相似的氣味時讓他忍不住想起與神父溫存的記憶，有那麼個瞬間他甚至覺得自己興奮了起來，但一想到自己的主人還躺在一旁生死未卜，惡魔就馬上壓抑住與生俱來的強烈性慾等待狼人洩慾完畢。

　　柯爾挺動的速度逐漸加快，他用力揪緊康納柔軟的棕髮讓肉莖在口腔內毫無章法的搗弄，野獸的喉嚨發出即將到達高潮的愉悅低吼聲，康納可以感覺到口中的陰莖顫抖著準備釋放壓抑已久的慾望，當柯爾把康納的頭往自己胯間狠狠壓下時，幾乎塞滿喉頭的性器猛烈的射出濃郁且白濁的精液。

　　康納被迫喝下狼人腥臭的精液，與人類無法相比的射精量讓惡魔腹部內的儲食腔灌滿精液後又逆流而上，當柯爾終於結束射精願意放開康納時，無處可去的白濁體液瞬間從康納的口鼻嗆出。

　　原本這些非契約者的體液也可以讓仿生惡魔轉化成能量並藉此恢復傷勢，但康納抗拒除了漢克之外的任何體液，尤其是傷害他最珍愛的主人的狼人更加不能接受，一想到自己的肚子裝滿對方的精液而機體已經開始運作想藉此吸收能量治療傷口，康納沒來由地產生不屬於程式運算出的劇烈反胃感，他無視系統警告強制關閉轉化體液的功能後伸手挖弄喉嚨想讓自己吐出令人厭惡的東西，但無奈自己終究只是個仿生生命體，沒有人類的嘔吐反射只能趴在地上不斷的乾嘔。

　　「主人……主人……對不起……對不起……」康納以為自己忍得住這一切，但清澈的淚水仍不爭氣地落在地上，他抬頭看著不遠處的神父，好希望對方現在能抱抱他、淨化他體內的穢物，康納開始緩慢的向漢克爬行過去。

  
  


　　「為什麼？為什麼沒有變回來？啊啊啊啊啊！」一旁洩慾完畢的狼人突然發出憤怒的吼聲，野獸氣到背上的毛都豎了起來，胯間的性器完全沒有疲軟的樣子反而比剛才更加硬挺，他抓撓著自己半人半狼的面孔激動的說著：「騙子！騙子！教宗騙了我！該死的惡魔！」

　　「你想跑去哪裡啊？小兔崽子。」柯爾猛然回頭看向還趴在地上的康納，他撲上去揪住惡魔細長的尾巴把人硬是拖了回來，康納尖叫著在地上不停掙扎，細長的手指在地面上抓出一道道指痕，「不！不要！放開我！主人！」

　　再度掌握康納的柯爾把人死死的摁在地上，憤怒及性慾都尚未發洩完畢的狼人粗魯的掰開惡魔毫無皮衣遮蔽的臀肉，完全無法動彈的康納只能翹著屁股趴在地上不停地顫抖，他感覺的到狼人正用粗長的陰莖摩擦著自己的後穴，熱燙的龜頭抵在緊緻的穴口上慢慢地施加壓力。

　　「幹死你！幹死你！幹死你！」柯爾對著天空嚎叫著滿腔的恨意，他挺動強壯的腰桿不由分說地把過大的肉莖擠入惡魔體內，狼人粗大的陰莖就像一把要撕裂康納的肉刃直直的捅入性交腔深處。

　　「啊……啊……」幾乎發不出一點聲音的康納張著嘴無聲的哀號著，他的眼前閃過各種機體損毀的警告視窗，被過分擴張的穴口露出些許白色素體，透亮的藍血及大量的潤滑液沿著康納被迫分開的雙腿間緩緩滑落，他甚至可以感覺到過長的肉莖把自己的小腹頂的微微凸起，「壞掉……肚子會壞掉……」

　　「太棒啦！太棒啦！你的屁眼緊緊咬著我的肉棒，不愧是欠操的惡魔，跟嘴比起來就是不一樣！」狼人壞心的扭腰讓肉莖在康納性交腔內粗魯的攪動著，超越機體負荷的疼痛及快感讓康納幾乎要當機，「咿咿！不、不要……啊啊—」

　　玩弄康納夠了之後，柯爾扣住惡魔的纖腰將肉棒全數退出後再猛力插入，每次挺入康納都覺得自己的生物組件幾乎要被擠出來似的，堅硬的肉棒一下子撞上惡魔的仿生肺臟，惹的他發出窒息般的喘息；一下又頂到惡魔裝滿精液的儲食腔，讓滿腹的體液在裡頭翻滾著。

 

　　隨著狼人的挺進力道逐漸增大，惡魔眼前閃過的警告視窗也越來越多，被攪得亂七八糟的仿生內臟讓康納只能痛苦的哀號著，已經無法再承受更多根本不能被稱做性愛的折磨，他虛弱的撐起頭大口喘氣想緩解仿生肺被擠壓的不適時，後頭的柯爾突然卯足全力的將陰莖抽出後又捅入最深處，野獸的肉棒毫無預警的在康納體內猛力的射精，似乎永遠不會枯竭的過量精液灌滿康納的性交腔，如塞子般堵住洞口的陰莖讓白濁體液全數留在惡魔體內，無處宣洩的精液把原本平坦的小腹越撐越大。

　　「啊啊—不要再射了！停下來！停……嗚嘔—」脹大的性交腔壓縮了腹部的空間讓原本在儲食腔中佔據不少位置的精液無處可去，最終只能朝唯一的出口湧出，使得康納哭喊到一半的求饒被口中嘔出的穢物給打斷。

　　「哈！骯髒的惡魔！配你這樣正好！」柯爾愉快的看著康納趴在地上嘔吐的模樣忍不住發出野獸嚎叫般的難聽笑聲，他一把抽出仍然硬挺的陰莖後任由康納癱軟在自己的嘔吐物中，被堵塞在性交腔內的精液也因此從後穴不斷流出，幾乎全身都泡在腥臭體液中的惡魔雙眼無神的躺在地上一動也不動。

　　被玩弄到幾近當機的康納呆呆地望著漢克的方向，額上的光圈不停地閃著異樣的紅燈，被狼人肆意肏弄後的機體有一半以上的功能宣告停擺，康納現在連維持惡魔型態的能量都要消耗殆盡，只見癱軟在地的仿生惡魔從頭開始慢慢發出微弱的白光後，逐漸變回了慘白的幾乎像是要消失的仿生天使，只剩單邊的潔白翅膀無力地垂在地上沾染上野獸汙穢的精液，此情此景令康納看起來有如墮落至地面的斷翼天使，唯一不同的是他從一開始就不是天國的住民，沒有神會拯救他。

  
  


　　「這樣就玩壞了？虧他們還敢自稱這是最新機種。」狼人沒趣的把天使翻到正面，看到對方被自己搞到猶如受孕的隆起小腹，忍不住抬腳在上頭施加壓力，康納只能發出不適的呻吟聲任更多的白濁從無法緊閉的後穴緩緩流出，「真髒啊，但我還沒玩夠。」

　　柯爾一把撈起無力反抗的天使，掰開對方的臀肉後將不見疲軟的性器塞入柔軟的後穴中，陰莖就著裡頭濕黏的精液很快就頂到性交腔深處，康納下意識的抓緊柯爾的身體渾身緊繃的直打顫，因體重使得深埋體內的肉莖再度把天使的小腹頂出圓弧的曲線，但不知是不是因為機體受損的緣故，康納沒有感覺到任何不適或疼痛，甚至有股超越一般性愛歡愉的快感如電流般麻痺了他的理智。

　　「啊啊—好滿……肚子滿滿的……熱熱的……嗚、嗚嗚—好舒服……舒服到要壞掉了……」康納一邊發出黏膩的愉悅呻吟一邊撫摸著變形的腹部，當柯爾抱住康納開始猛力肏幹時，從後穴不斷流出的潤滑液及精液滴滴答答的灑落在地，天使仰著頭、雙眼上吊任由狼人粗魯的把自己撞的暈頭轉向，「啊啊—不要了！啊啊—停下來！漢克、漢克……請救我……」

　　「夾緊一點啊臭惡魔！誰都不會來救你的，那個老頭也救不了你！」狼人掐著與自己相比瘦弱許多的天使腰肢瘋狂肏幹，這已經不是在滿足性慾而是要把滿腔的恨意發洩在康納身上，不知何時屬於柯爾的藍眼又再度濛上水霧落下淚來，但即使如此異色的雙瞳帶著同樣的憎恨咬牙切齒的說：「從來都沒有人救過我……教會沒有、爸爸沒有，連神也沒有……所以你不要以為你可以活著離開！」

　　狼人仰頭發出一聲狼嚎後，將康納的身體直接就著體內的陰莖轉過來粗暴的壓在地上繼續挺腰，他低下頭啃咬斷翅殘留的傷口直到藍血從中滲出，天使虛弱地趴在地上痛苦的嗚咽著，他掙扎著望向仍然一動也不動的漢克伸出無力的手在空中抓握著，「漢克……漢克……」

  
  


　　「好希望……好希望能再抱抱漢克……保護不了他，我真的很抱歉……」天使在心中吶喊著對漢克的依戀及不捨後，逐漸模糊的視野讓他停止了思考。

  
  
  


※

  
  
  


　　「漢克……漢克……」

　　「康納？」

　　「再見了，主人。」

　　「什麼？等等，康納！」

  
  


　　倒臥在森林落葉中昏迷許久的神父像是終於逃脫惡夢般忽然驚醒，過大的動作牽扯到骨折的左臂讓他馬上吃痛的抱著手呻吟著，待疼痛緩過來後他才抬起頭張望自己身處的環境，外頭吵雜的聲響讓他在意起一直沒看到人影的仿生天使，漢克步伐蹣跚的扶著手臂走出樹林。

　　外頭暴力又淫糜的畫面衝擊著漢克的思緒，讓神父瞬間想起自己失去意識前到底與什麼怪物經歷了什麼樣的戰鬥。

 

　　「康納？」漢克愣愣地看著身上滿是尚未乾涸的藍血的康納被名為柯爾的野獸壓在地上瘋狂肏幹著，滿地的狼人體液不用靠近也能聞到濃厚的腥羶味撲鼻而來，漢克看著狼藉的地面及康納宛如死機般失神的模樣，完全無法想像他剛剛經歷了多麼難以承受的折磨。

 

　　滿腔的怒火在神父如死灰已久的心中熊熊燃燒，他已經不想管這個狼人到底是不是他那死而復生的兒子，現在的他要守護的是他的天使而不是變成怪物的柯爾。

　　漢克宛如忘記疼痛般舉槍邁向不遠處的兩人，他曾經靠著宰殺狼人獲得功名也失去一切，現在他要親手斬斷自己逃避已久的罪惡，以免再度失去珍惜的人。

 

　　神父一邊低聲朗誦著祝福的經文一邊靠近早已失去理智的狼人，他站在對方面前舉槍瞄準後對柯爾大吼了一聲：「嘿，柯爾！遊戲結束了。」

　　眼前的狼人猛一抬頭還沒做出任何反應時，「蹦」的一聲經過祝福的銀彈嵌進了柯爾的額頭，野獸丟下天使摀著頭對漢克發出憤怒的嚎叫，但經驗老道的神父沒讓他有多餘的時間做反應，他不停扣下的板機準確地打穿狼人的雙臂及雙膝後使之無力的跪倒在地。

 

　　「……。」

　　漢克無語地走近被廢了四肢的狼人，藏不住的悲傷從他湛藍的雙眼中落下，他看著身形漸漸蛻變回人類的柯爾跪在自己面前，被子彈打穿的傷口因為附加的法力使得自癒能力極高的狼人無法恢復傷勢，不停流出的鮮藍血液像是不斷在向漢克強調眼前失而復得的兒子已不再是人類的事實。

　　「該死的老頭！你不要以為這樣殺的了我！我是最新的仿生狼人！你以為你那過時的法術傷的了我嗎？」跪在地上仍齜牙咧嘴怒罵著父親的柯爾，金色的眼睛滿是對世間的仇恨，他恨著只顧殺敵及奉獻教會而疏忽家庭的父親，他恨著在自己死後居然還有臉活在世上的父親，他更恨讓罪惡深重的父親得到快樂的康納，柯爾激動的情緒讓他的臉又開始轉變成狼人的模樣。

　　但漢克對骨肉的咒罵充耳不聞，他直勾勾的看著對方與自己相同的透亮藍眼，那隻眼睛同樣滿是悲傷的落著淚，漢克知道那才是他真正的兒子正乞求自己把他從野獸的詛咒中解放出來，神父把槍抵在狼人的金眼上後深吸了一口氣。

 

　　「安息吧，柯爾。」

 

　　震耳的槍聲伴隨四散的煙硝結束了柯爾的生命，藍色血液從柯爾的後腦噴灑而出渲染成一地血花。

　　漢克恍惚的扔下槍後回到康納身邊，他無視天使滿身的穢物逕自把雙眼無神的康納用長袍包裹起來後抱在懷裡。

　　神父慢慢地帶著康納走回兩人的棲身之所後找了個地方坐了下來，並讓全身癱軟的天使靠在自己身上，漢克看著垂在肩頭上的像是睡著般的康納溫柔地把凌亂的髮絲撥回原本的位置。

　　原本就陰暗的天空開始下起傾盆大雨，雨水的清新氣味很快就把滯留在空氣中的難聞腥味給沖淡，漢克看著不遠處躺在地上的柯爾後閉上眼睛長舒了一口氣，他低下頭掏出掛在腰上的匕首後毫不猶豫的劃開左腕的動脈，瞬間噴湧而出的鮮血灑了自己及康納一身。

　　漢克輕輕的掰開康納的嘴後把血流不止的傷口壓在天使慘白的雙唇上，漢克也不管這對康納到底有沒有幫助，只是固執地餵著血並迎接因貧血而襲來的暈眩不適。

　　神父靠在康納柔軟的棕髮上雙眼有些渙散，他對著懷中的天使輕輕低喃著：「不要逼我去地獄找你喔。」

  
  
  


　　當感受到手腕上逐漸加重的吸吮力道時，漢克知道自己不用跑那麼遠也能找回康納。

  
  
  


－完－

 

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然是照著ㄕㄕ的設定，不過還是有參雜自己的私設，這邊稍微解釋一下  
> ※劇透注意※
> 
> 【狼人柯爾】  
> 基本上他是維持的半狼半人的模樣，因為臉也是，所以最初講話才會有點慢，不過等他習慣之後講話就很溜XD  
> 初登場時柯爾的血是紅的，但當他轉變為狼人後血液就會是藍的，不要問我為什麼，劇情需要(幹  
> 【教會的謊言】  
> 因為狼人是教會放出來要追殺漢康兩人的，他們就用了上了惡魔可以解咒之類的爛理由騙柯爾出門  
> 而因為屬於狼人那部分的柯爾會把對父親的恨意無限放大，連帶自己被教會騙的部分就全都發洩到康納身上  
> 然後一直強調的藍眼就是柯爾僅存的理智，大部分時候都是由人類柯爾主導身體，但當狼人甦醒時他就完全搶不回主導權，只能被關在心靈深處  
> 不過這不代表柯爾沒恨漢克，中途才一度有雙眼都充滿憎恨的畫面，不過總歸而言他仍然不想殺了漢克  
> 【漢康兩人】  
> 我猜應該看的出來這個結局吧XD  
> 不要拿刀亂殺喔!我沒殺人喔!


End file.
